kixeyefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Masarykoi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battle Pirates Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Buildings page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 20:57, September 9, 2011 To do I put some stuff in the needs work section. I am asking Pro Man to make me administrator, so I can do rollbacks of edits. Jelmerrrrr 19:52, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, I'm filling in some little bits as they become available to me Masarykoi 17:46, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Nice work Nice work! I will also try to add to the building costs. I'm level 26 so I still need to research a lot too. Jelmerrrrr 17:56, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Ha, same here; what sector are you in? Q: Im in sector 249 and you? Here my FB: http://www.facebook.com/jelmerrrrr A: I'm in 115 now, just relocated last Tuesday from 217. Here's my FB: https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100002862915914 Masarykoi 18:00, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Admin rights Hi, I have been granted burocrat rights on this wiki and want to ask you to help me. I have granted you and Ozzamar admin rights. use them wisely ;) Grtz, Jelmerrrrr 12:27, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Q1: You placed a tactic under tips and tricks what level of fleets does that tactic work for? Ozzamar 17:07, December 7, 2011 (UTC) A1: I use it to easily kill level 6's, but I've taken out a level 8 at least once. apparently you can fit engine upgrade 2 on it if you have it researched, and then of course if you have shipyard2, you can fit more on. Masarykoi 19:10, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm Richard, I am new to this, but I have been talking to a friend as u can see on my talk page, but im here to help bring up idea's and design for battle pirates, and the designs that I have so far is on my blog page, i just posted it around 4 am, no I'm not related lol but I'm here to bring up idea's and designs SabastionFhantomhive 12:55, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Sounds great, glad to have you join us Masarykoi 13:01, December 9, 2011 (UTC) thanks, I'm glad to be here, btw im adding more stuff to my blog called designs for battle pirates SabastionFhantomhive 13:11, December 9, 2011 (UTC) User Block I have blocked the user for a month. He can still read but no longer edit except his own talk page. It is explained here http://battlepirates.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Blocking. I undid some mild vandalism too. Good that you caught him when you did. Did you use the history or the rollback button. Rollback is an easier way for admins to undo things. Also look at the AdminDashboard with its Quick stats and the WikiStats with its different tabs. I also found this yesterday. We had 692 visitors, look here: http://www.quantcast.com/battlepirates.wikia.com/traffic also look at the 6 month increasing trend. Grtz, Jelmerrrrr 16:13, December 19, 2011 (UTC) No problem, 's what I'm here for. I used rollback, and I'll keep undoing his degrading posts or deletions of posts as I find them. 17:37, December 20, 2011 (UTC)